Pondus Animi The Weight of the Soul
by Queen Eli
Summary: Young demon Dallas Genoard is kicked out of the human realm and cannot return until he finds a human partner. However, upon finding Luck Gandor, a human who happens to be a perfect match, it turns out that there is more to this story than meets the eye. [Demon AU, modern day. Major LuckDallas]
1. Summons

"What the fucking hell is this?"

The small paper was shoved under the nose of the elder demon, his reddish-violet eyes traveling up to meet the ones of the younger demon who'd addressed him. Dallas Genoard stood before him, his palms placed flat on his desk, his eyes filled with the familiar angry fire they usually carried. One of his hips was pushed out to the side, and had his hands not been on the desk, one would have probably been there. Knowing that there was no way around this, the elder demon sighed heavily, taking the piece of paper.

"It is a Summons to the human realm, Dallas."

"Yeah, yeah, I ain't fucking stupid. I mean why the fucking hell did this show up in my fucking living room?" Dallas's voice came through his teeth in a low hiss. His pupils quickly narrowed, and his normally cobalt-blue colored eyes changed to a bright indigo.

"Simple. You have not been completing the tasks set upon you by Daemon's Council. Therefore, you are being banished to the human realm to find yourself a partner who can keep you in line."

"Fuck that!" Dallas threw his arms into the air and paced angrily back and forth in front of the elder. "Goddammit. I don't need this. Everybodyknows that I'm the best, most powerful fucking demon this pathetic realm's ever seen."

"One of the strongest," sighed the elder again. While it was true that Dallas came from a long line of extremely powerful demons, that didn't excuse him from Daemon's Council's rules. Often times, the mention of his bloodline would get most Councilmen to step back, but this time, his missteps couldn't be ignored. "If I remember correctly, your mother was ranked almost three steps above you."

"Yeah, only 'cause she was nicer than me," Dallas muttered, his eyes returning to their normal state for a moment, before flashing back into the rage-induced indigo. "But I can change that. Maybe you'd like a demonstration...?" Smirking, he pulled back one side of his vest, curling his fingers around the hilt of the rifle that was strapped to his side, and immediately, the elder jumped to his feet.

"I would suggest you not to do that," he hissed warningly, his own eyes turning a deep pink-violet. "You're on thin ice with the Council already. One more mistake and you could be banished from the demon realm forever. You're lucky they're giving you a chance to fix it, what with all of the trouble you've caused lately."

The confident smirk on Dallas's face waned at that, and a long stream of curses left his lips as he straightened his vest, once again hiding the rifle from view. "Fine. Fuckin' fine. I'll go find myself a partner, and I'll turn 'im into the strongest damn half-blood you've ever seen." Tracing a circle around him on the floor with his foot, he muttered a phrase in Latin, before disappearing in a silver flash.

Rubbing at his eyes, Sebastian Michaelis leaned back in his chair, wishing pity on whatever poor human Dallas chose as his target.


	2. Chance

The only good thing about this situation, Dallas concluded, was that at least he had a decent place to stay. Upon learning of his summons to the human world, his sister eagerly invited him to stay with him in a swanky penthouse she'd nabbed for herself in New York City. Deciding that, if he was gonna be stuck here, he'd at least do it in fashion, Dallas had taken her up on her offer and was now making himself comfortable. It reminded him of home, a bit. While Eve was much more placid and docile than Dallas was, they shared an affinity for things that showed off their wealth, and the penthouse was certainly flashy. She'd made it up to look like a nineteenth century English nobleman's home, and Dallas couldn't say he wasn't impressed. Familial ties were important when you got yourself in trouble.

Currently, instead of looking for a partner like he was supposed to be doing, Dallas was busy sitting in front of the T.V., lazily flipping through the channels. Just as he'd settled for listening to some lady drone on about shoes, Eve apparated in front of him, blocking his view of the television. Frowning, Dallas looked up at her.

"Can you like, move over?"

"We need to talk." She gave him that look that said she wanted him to be responsible, and Dallas groaned, rolling his eyes. He was tired of this conversation and it hadn't even started. "The summons told you that you had to find a partner, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Have you even looked?"

"Nope."

Eve huffed. "Dallas, you can't just stay here forever."

"Sure I can, I mean, I got free food, a place to stay, cable, and internet. Do I really hafta' go back?"

"As much as I'd like to have you living here, Lua doesn't like the idea of you staying here for the next eternity or so." At the mention of Lua, Dallas wrinkled his nose.

Lua had been the human partner that Eve bonded with years back, and she and Dallas had never gotten along well. He'd considered offing her while she was human, but now that she was a demon, that was no longer an option, unfortunately. She and Eve were connected on a deeper level, and if he shattered that bond, he hated to think of what would happen to his sister.

It was possible that her soul would simply envelop itself and die like another demon he once knew.

Shaking his head to clear it from the dark thoughts, he frowned at Eve. "D'ya really care about what she thinks that much?" The look she gave him in response told him everything he needed to know, and Dallas sighed heavily. While he didn't give two shits about Lua, her opinions, or her well-being, he did care for Eve. If she wanted him to leave, then he'd leave. "Okay, okay. You really want me to go?"

"It's not that, Dallas. I just don't want anything worse to happen to you because of you going against Daemon's Council." Biting her lip, Eve looked down at her feet. "You're the only family I have left. I don't want to lose you, too."

"Hey, don't think like that," Dallas said, getting up and walking over to his sister. Gently, he cupped her cheeks in his hands, smiling down at her. "I'll be alright, with or without a partner. Y'know I can weasel my way outta sh—stuff easy." Tilting her head up, Eve gave a small smile in return, gently gripping one of his hands.

"Please, give the human world a chance. That's all you need. I know you'll find happiness if you do." She leaned up on her toes and kissed Dallas's cheek, and he ruffled her hair.

"On one condition—you go with me tonight. I ain't gonna settle for just anybody, after all."

"Of course! I'd love to go with you. You'll need help picking out the right partner, anyway." She smiled mischievously, and Dallas's face turned a bit red.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Little did she know, there was only one man he had in mind for this task.

And he knew exactly where to find him.


End file.
